24fandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Video policy
We are in dire need of a video policy here on the wiki. Full episodes and fan made edits of the show are being uploaded constantly. What should the policy restrict this to? Officially released trailers/promos and short episode clips?--Acer4666 (talk) 11:08, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :All videos should definitely be allowed unless they're random music videos or slideshow videos.--Gunman6 (talk) 01:22, June 27, 2014 (UTC) ::OK, seeing as how allowing "all videos" is no policy at all, I'll go with officially released trailers & promos, and short episode clips. If no-one objects I'll add this to the image policy page and start enforcing it--Acer4666 (talk) 11:25, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :::I said all videos that aren't "music videos" or random slideshows.--Gunman6 (talk) 14:18, August 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yes but that policy is completely vague and allows literally any video that is not a music video or slideshow. The video policy should mirror the image policy and only allow footage from the same sources we allow pictures from--Acer4666 (talk) 14:41, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::Why would videos fall under the same policy when there's plenty of useful clips from the show as well as various helpful interviews? To restrict it like one does images would be denying much of a complete 24 feel. They can't be compared because they're two different medias entirely. --Gunman6 (talk) 14:45, August 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::For exactly the same reasons we have for the image policy - consistency and copyright. For one thing, this is a 24 encyclopedia so we should only have 24-related videos from official 24 sources. Allowing anything that happens to feature someone who appeared on 24 opens up the door to allow a whole host of off-topic stuff. Secondly, our fairuse templates can be applied to the official 24 material to indicate who owns copyright, but once you start allowing anything, the owner of copyright becomes vague and ambiguous.--Acer4666 (talk) 14:52, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::It's not just anything, it's only 24-related material. To act like it must have the copyrighted seal of approval or be only made by Fox closes too many doors. We can restrict it with certain options like not allowing full episodes for instance.--Gunman6 (talk) 14:59, August 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::I agree with Acer, and I think I even brought it up when Wikia opened the door for videos. I don't think that making the wiki a repository for every single 24 video that pops up on YouTube is healthy for the site. Otherwise, we would end up with tons of videos of "Jack Bauer is a bad mofo!!!1" or the sorts. Just like the image policy restricts us to anything official, I think videos should also be from official sources, and not fan-made or any interview that features a cast member, even if they don't mention the show. Thief12 (talk) 16:05, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::There's not any interview video on here that isn't about a cast member talking about the show. Videos are meant very much like images to help reinforce and illustrate points. Again, no one said it had to be every single video and I'm all for not including episodes but why must it be official? We're not even an official wikia so why must we make the same exception? :::::Secondly, there aren't enough official videos. Most of the trailers and confirmed clips are mainly on sites that aren't able to provide URL playbacks on any wikia.--Gunman6 (talk) 16:10, August 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well I watched the first 15 minutes of this hour long video, and 24 wasn't mentioned once. Perhaps someone makes a short reference to it buried in an hour of completely unrelated stuff, but that is not a "24-related video". ::::In answer to your "why must it be official" question, well I answered that above. You seem to feel it closes too many doors, or there aren't enough videos, but enough for what? This wiki has done fine without any videos for the past 9 years, they can be used in certain cases to enhance a few articles but there is no quota of videos we are trying to hit. ::::Additionally, none of the videos you have uploaded are in use on any articles. I look down the videos page and see one of Walter White, an opinion-based fan compilation of "top TV antiheroes", more fan stuff about "jack bauer kicking butt" or "jack's greatest threats", a jose cuervo advert that has nothing to do with 24 at all, this is all contrary to what this wiki is about (facts about the show, NPOV).--Acer4666 (talk) 16:31, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::Overall, I feel it's safer and easier to make a restrictive policy, and then, if necessary, make exceptions on a case-to-case basis; than it is to have an open policy, and then make exclusions. Thief12 (talk) 16:51, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::If you're watching clips but not the whole video then you haven't seen the whole story. They mention it in there somewhere. The Walter White one is a compilation of anti-heroes on the small screen which Bauer was featured in. To be extra restricting and then make a few rare cases is going to just bring up more discussion while if you allow various 24 videos, you don't have to go about removing them nor does one have to flat out get into arguments into what must or must not be included unless the video isn't related at all.--Gunman6 (talk) 17:50, August 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::II think we should only allow trailers, promos and episode clips. We should disallow music videos because that could become a factor with copyright material and such. BattleshipMan (talk) 19:18, August 26, 2014 (UTC)